


Play time

by Fiestysmol95



Category: Saints Row, Watch Dogs (Video Games)
Genre: #Smut, #cursing, #may be extreme, F/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-08-27
Updated: 2017-12-01
Packaged: 2018-12-20 16:45:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 6,422
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11925024
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiestysmol95/pseuds/Fiestysmol95
Summary: Boss Nae and the crew has a run in but the run in brings a certain hacker to feel things he's never felt before.





	1. War?

**Author's Note:**

> imma give it about a couple of weeks before I change the tags but I want it to be a surprise for who nae little boo is, hint Biancas is reboot Dante and no, its not the brother
> 
> mostly dialog this chapter but gets funner later
> 
> also id like to think zinyak just put a fake projection of earth being blown up meaning, they're on earth and modern time....YAAY

"Nae!!!!"

Nae just continued reading her book

"NAE!!!!!"

"What, Shaun!?"

Her brother came around the corner, Johnny in tow

"Why you gotta be like that?"

"Stop yelling my name."

"It's important tho."

Nae looked at Gat for confirmation 

"It is this time."

"What's wrong?"

Kinzie and Matt comes barging into her room next

"Can I have ANY privacy?"

"Whatever Shaun told you, don't listen. We're fine and capable." Kinzie sounded a little panicked

"He hasn't even told me anything yet." 

Nae finally put her book down, taking interest now

"Spill it."

If Matt and Kinzie look at each other, no malice towards each other then something was really wrong. Neither one said anything, Nae wasn't a badass, far from it but for some reason all of them hated for Nae to be mad at them so Matt sucked it up and finally said something

"Our systems have been acting crazy lately, weird videos keep popping up.......it even had a porn video pop up."

"Who lookin at porn?" Nae asked with a little humor

"I mean, I do but im not into what pops up."

Everyone just gave Johnny a look, you could hear crickets

"Listen, Im a man with needs."

After a few more seconds of silence everyone turned back around to where they were originally looking

"Anyways, is it happening right now?"

The two hackers nodded and led Nae to their little lab, on the screens.....was

"Is this a joke?"

"Matt gets sick looking at porn, let along purposefully plant a bug for it. i don't like the guy but despite the rather.....childish things, this is serious." Kinzie defended 

"Well, we need to find a way to block it. We can't work-"

"We?" Kinzie added

"WE can not work like this."

"Alright, leave it to us." Matt said with a big smile making Nae smile with him

"Im counting on you guys."

~12:45am~

A loud banging noise 

"OH MY GOD!"

Gat bursted into her room, in boxer briefs only with a gun in hand.

"WHERE ARE YOUR CLOTHES!?" Nae popped up

She heard everyone is up, sounding like they're getting ready for a fight and figures...they're dressed at least

"Gat, go put some clothes on and ill be out."

Nae puts on her battle wear, jet black pants, jet black high heeled boots and a black bikini looking top with purple hearts, her hair in a shrunken fro with a purple bandanna in it, holding her hair back

"Nae, there is a picture of us......on the screen....."

Nae takes a closer look, it's actually recording them. 

"It's live footage."

Everyone runs outside, guns and knives (Johnny) ready, from what she saw the person 

"Hey, gang bangin, Fucksticks!"

Their heads turned to the direction of the robotic voice

On the greatly lit bulding was a darkskinned guy with a bandbanna on his face, a phone in hand, on his left side was a female, she had quite a few piercings, a hang off the shoulder top and shorts with knee high socks. By the girl there was a shy looking guy with a green hoodie, a beanie visible under it and she had to double look to catch the last person on the roof, on the right side of the first guy she saw was a white guy, alot of tattoos on his arms, one on each hand, torn skinny jeans, a black hoodie with a black....spiked vest over it. He had a "A" tattooed on his chest, going up she saw a mask....with glowing slashes present on it and he had on a hood.

This was a peculiar looking group

"The hell is a fuckstick!?" Shaun yelled back at them

"Obviously you, bitches!" The black man yelles back

"Who the fuck yall think yall are!?" Gat readying his gun pointed at the obvious leader which was the guy that retorted to Shaun

"We're deadsec, you worst nightmare!" The robotic voice now identified to be the white man

"Were you the ones that's been fucking with us for weeks!?" Kinzie ready to get to the point

"Yeah, and what are you gonna do?" The female of their little clique challenged

Nae stepped out, she heard of dedsec ever since getting here

"Why us?"

"Because fuck gangs." The leader voice getting serious

"Gangs do nothing but take lives and fuck up families." The tatted guy added in

"We're no longer a street gang, can you stop now?" Nae looked at the masked man,it appeared he was the rowdy one of the pack so she focused on him

"Well shit, we already did this much, we might as well have a war." The mask wearer said, the lights going from slashes to upturned arrows showing that he was smiling 

'That's cool.' Nae thought staring at him, he seems like a rather....intriguing fellow 

Before Johnny could start shooting the group had ducked out and possibly left

"The fuck was that?" Gat put his weapon away still looking at the roof

After a little moment Nae said what they didn't want to hear

"I want them, do not kill them. It's not a war, it's play time."


	2. Dirty mind

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Nae should not be by herself while they're at "War"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes, It is the boi. This is gonna be from HIS side and her's, not first person though
> 
> Warning: Wrenches thoughts......he's an explicit guy and we all know this....if you know watch dogs 2
> 
> Basically he really falls for her in this chapter....and more
> 
> automatic chapter just in case

'The little one, she was so.....little.....like.....fun sized little.' Wrench was snapped out of his thoughts when Marcus just sat on his work bench

"Those are the saints in the flesh, only two actually looked tough....well three."

"That big fucker, looks like a fucking beast. You're taken him when comes time."

"The hell I am......the one with that fro though. She was a cutie."

Wrench kinda figured Marcus was gonna be digging on her, she was pretty damn cute though. 

"Did you see her tats though? I dont like the girly crap but that was cool."

Wrench looked at Marcus and gave him a little nudge to the knee, with a knowing grin no one else could see so he flashed his winking emote at him

"You want me to catch her for you?"

"Wrench, man, that's kidnapping."

"Like we haven't before."

"I mean yeah but-"

"You guys talking about the run in?" Sitara also sat on the bench by Marcus

"That isn't a chair."

He was ignored, he noted the way he best friend looked at the girl and he wanted to make Marcus a happy man, with another unseen grin, not even an emote to show he was doing so he got up.

"Alright, get the fuck out." He said grabbing the two that was on his work bench by the wrist pushing them out

"Aye, man-" Wrench shut the door before Marcus could finish

"Time to plan." He thought out loud

~ Saints~

"Nae, it's 10 at night and we're in a so called war, it's really not a good time for you to go outside." Johnny was casually sitting in the living room

He was unaware of what Nae had on, she thought she was free until he turned around

"And that's a hell no for that." He got up rushing to her

Nae had on a black dress with long sleeves, the V on the front was so low it stopped right before hitting her belly button. She had on black pumps that was about 6 inches with gold bangles on, a gold choker and gold hoop earrings. Her afro was extra coiled, some of the coils falling naturally over her forehead. Nae's hair had really grown and being that Gat himself still had some feelings for her he caught himself basically ogling her before reality set back.

"Nae, please don't go out and especially like that."

"I have a date."

Johnny looked at her before a quick look around before landing back on her

"And?"

"Gat, please?" Nae had the best puppy dog face

Her matte red lips going down a little, big brown lined eyes looking up at him, he couldn't do it

"Alright, fine, but you better text me Nae, and im not fuckin playin. If I dont have one in a couple of hours im lookin for you, dick out if I have to,"

Nae wanted to question the last part but she instead just hugged him and turned to leave out

"Don't wait up." She shut the door before he could fuss

~DedSec~

'Come on, little lady. Where are ya?' Wrench was sitting on a roof.....again waiting for Nae

He had saw from her texts she had a date, well, he was her date. Poor little thing was such a fool for love he said the right things on the app they ran into each other on ealier and she was putty in his hands.

'Nae, huh? Simple but pretty.'

He was looking at the picture she sent on the app, she looked like a ray of sunshine, her smile brightened up his day when he saw it. He felt like he was staring at an angel, Naomi had lost her ray right after they got serious but Nae's looked genuine, he knew something about her pulled him in.

As he was staring at the picture the person in it finally made an appearance, Wrench put his phone away

'Hi, little missy.' 

~saints~ 

"Why, would this guy wanna meet at a.....goddammit." 

Nae forgot she was in battle with a whole group of hackers, 'which one is it though?' As soon as she turned to run, mask was there.

"Hey, Nae."

She just looked at him, very mad and let it show on her soft face. She straightened and folded her arms below her breasts automatically forgetting what she had on, it didn't matter, depending on if he was a fighter, it was fight or flight for her. She had to get a feel of the type of person she's facing

"What? I thought we hit it off?" the guy's mecha voice mocked, play hurt in it

"What do you want? You wanna fight or something?" She was ready

"I don't really want to....but.....if you like it like that." The mask gave Nae winky eyes

'This guy made an emoji mask.....that's actually pretty impressive.'

"I wouldn't know." Nae shrugged

There was a brief silence, before the cocky mask wearing guy spoke

"Well, being that im your first it's only fair I tell you my name."

Nae just stood there, waiting

"It's Wrench, just Wrench."

"It fits, being that you're such a tool."

"Oh, you're sassy, I like it."

Before she could retort Wrench had her in a semi-loose chokehold

"You were in a gang so I figure you can handle being a little rough."

He's right, Nae pulled her right arm over her front before sending her elbow back to hit his side, the blow made him let go allowing her to then bring it down on the back of his neck, as soon as he was on all fours Nae turned to run seeing now that he's a fighter but her feet were pulled from under her, she made sure to place her arms where her head would have hit. She twisted to lay on her back and went to kick him but her foot was caught, he moved her to turn back onto her stomach going to sit on her rear being that it would hurt her less, he had someone to bring her to. He cuffed her arms to her back with his hands.

"Damn, you're a tough little one."

"Oh, you have no idea."

Before he could ask what she meant Wrench toppled to Nae's right, he was caught off guard, he wasn't expecting her to be able to lift his regular weight so he didn't add any force but he still had her arms meaning when he toppled over her left arm was pulled a little too much

"Ahhh!" Nae let out a little high pitched cry

Causing Wrench to let go despite the fact they were fighting, Nae looked up at his now standing form, face obviously unreadable but body language clearly confused, like he wanted to kick her but something was stopping him then, Nae got a kick to the stomach.

'I guess he decided.'

He then got on top of her and pinned her hands over her head

"You're gonna be coming with me, little missy."

Nae just bought a knee to his dick making him fall over holding it, she got up giving him a couple of kicks but she was again pulled to the ground so forcefully that when her head hit it she blacked out.

~DedSec~

Wrench stood over the unconscious woman

"You shouldn't have did that, babe."

He scooped her up bridal style carrying her to the car, of course black with the dedsec logo on it, as a redlight came up he stopped, he didn't really care but he wanted a reason to stop and look at his passenger better. The dress held onto her body in such a seductive manner, her brown skin glowing under the street light and her hair looked beautiful but Wrench knew the rule about that so he settled to touch the skin the front of her dress was showing, as soon as his hand made it to her small breasts the light turned and had it not been for that one fucking car behind them, they would have been there way longer.

He had to shift in his seat and made it a mission not to look at her again for the rest of the ride.

~saints~

Nae's eyes slowly started blinking open, seeing she was not somewhere she knew.

"She's woke now. What were you thinking?" She saw the black guy from that night fussing at Wrench

"Come one, Marcus. You gotta admit you're a little happy to see her."

Marcus gave her a quick look then back to his friend 

"I mean you're not wrong, she looks hella good.......but man-"

"I don't know Marcus, we are in a war with them and their leader is an important factor for them. While his intentions was not actually for the so called war, this could benefit us." The female from then defended 

Nae just looked at the three of them, she could feel her wrist tied to something so she didn't even try, she was also still too weak.

~DedSec~

It had been three hours and Nae just stared at the two men, Sitara had went home, Marcus decided to spend the night sense this was for him. To Wrench and Marcus relief she finally spoke

"I'm hungry."

That's all she said with a pout she didn't know was actually kind of cute, her phone went off again. Marcus picked it up to see another text from someone she had under Gat, they read them and his went from worry to 'I swear im gonna kill those bitches.' meaning he knew she was "in danger" but not where they were so they wasn't that worried.

Wrench read the message with Marcus and for some reason after a quick tinge of jealousy he asked her

"Who's Gat? he seems pissed."

"He is." That was her response

"I'd be pissed too." Marcus noted

"So, are you dumbasses gonna feed me or-"

"Sassy ass." Wrench laughed

Marcus went to the other side of the garage to grab the phone, calling pizza in.

"You know, you're really gullible when it comes to guys."

She just looked at Wrench, she was so...pure regardless of her mouth, so soft, so sweet.

'I want to taint her.' This thought surprised wrench himself

He is a wild guy but he never had a thought like that for anyone, this nearly made him apologize as if he said it out loud but his friend was back.

"30 mins or less or it's free."

"Free pizza it is." 

~1:33 am~

They found a way to let Nae take a shower without having to look at her, the added on to the rope to make it longer and they knew she figured they were smart so they would know if she switched so she just went with it. One of Wrench's shirts was enough, it was a little short, almost showing her area of interest, but it wouldn't show unless she...did what she was doing now.

They had put an unused bed in the garage for her, she refused the covers, why? they didn't know but they respected it and on the bed she shifted around so much the shirt had went above her hips, the boys had been pulling it down all night but they just gave up.

"She probably gets overheated quick." Marcus concluded

It was kind of hot in there so it was understandable, she was facing towards them, curled up in a little ball. Wrench had been fighting off thoughts similar to the one he had from earlier.

"Wrench, ill be back in a bit. im gonna run and get the poor girl some stuff." Marcus got up still looking at Nae

"Good idea." Wrench gave him a quick look then back to their captured girl

Marcus left out and it was only Wrench and Nae, she looked so vulnerable. Her soft features two times so while sleep. He couldn't help but look at the small angelic woman in front of him

He put his left hand on a soft thigh, slowly running his hand up to the curves of her hip, then back down again, repeating the motion.

'I want to devour you.' Wrench snatched his hand away 'I want to own her, I want to make her cry.'

Even though his hand was off of her the thoughts won't stop

'I want to make her scream and shiver. I want to turn her out.'

"What the fuck is it about you?" Wrench asked softly

These feeling wasn't normal, never had he wanted to protect someone so much but violate her so roughly. 

"Yo, im back!"

"Oh, thank god." Wrench was actually relieved

He didn't know what it was about her, but something pulled him and Marcus in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nae got that affect where she's so sweet and sweet looking that guys and girls just wanna just wanna devour her, ya know. 
> 
> Fun fact about me, a couple of guys have said that to me like
> 
> "You look so cute and sweet.......can I be your" imma stop there but you get it
> 
> If it was one of my boys i would jump right on board not gonna lie XD
> 
> so when we get to those types of scenes yes, do be expecting little to medium roughness and wildness.


	3. Breakout

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The saints find Nae aka Wrench sees the wrath of Johnny Gat

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No real warnings for this chapter

~DedSec~ 

There was alot of banging on the garage door making Nae sit up from the bed and the boys stop their bantering, Marcus ran to the door and opened it to see Ray.

"What's wrong?" Marcus asked as Wrench walked up behind him

"Some guy in shades stormed through the hideout, knocking shit down -"

"Well did you try to stop him?" Wrench worried about their equipment asked

"Hell no, he looked powerful and like he could squeeze out my brains with his bare hands."

"You let a guy in shades punk you?" Marcus laughed and crossed his arms

"If you saw him, you would have pulled a Josh and hid too."

"Johnny! He's looking for me!"

The men turned to look at the happy girl then back

"Johnny, huh? Is he still there?"

Ray scratched his head

"Well-"

Before he could finish the very man he was talking about pushed past him and grabbed the two smaller men by their shirts, he looked and saw Nae but the way she was sitting, he saw she had on nothing under the shirt

"The fuck you bitches do to her?" He growled out

"None of your fucking business." Wrench backed down from no one, no matter how intimidating 

Johnny dropped Marcus and pushed Wrench so hard he fell only to jump back up and punch Johnny in his face

~Saints~

Nae could tell by the look on Gat's face, the hit had some affect and he didn't like it. Johnny gave no fucks about the spikes on the mask giving her kidnapper one back but....Wrench did fall. Johnny was not pleased, he put his forearm to Wrench's throat and pushed him to the wall beside Nae, pure rage on Johnny's face, pure unadulterated rage, not only did this guy take Nae, he was putting up a fight.

This was further proven when Gat's opponent put his forearm to Johnny as well and started to push back making Gat ease back a little, when he realized Johnny was only slightly moving he delivered a headbutt making Gat let go all together grabbing his head, the guy gave a right hook then a left making Gat take a couple of steps back before returning the favor.

Wrench seemed to had gotten a little dazed from Johnny's blows but when Gat tried to take that mask off to better get his face Nae saw that was a no-no if the sudden aggressive grab at Johnny's offending hand and kick to his stomach was anything to go by, Johnny bent over in pain which was the perfect elevation for Wrench to knee his face, when Gat straightened back up Nae saw blood leaking from his bottom lip. 

'That's why the friend hadn't jumped in?'

Nae noticed Marcus haven't tried to jump in, she figured it was because he knew Wrench could hold his own, the smirk on his face concluding it. Nae knew Wrench was a little battered under that mask as well but his wasn't visible like Johnny's, they were actually nearly evenly matched. 

Johnny gave a kick back to Wrench's torso making him back against the wall once again, ducking as Johnny's fist came flying at him making it collide with the wall instead making his knuckles bleed, Wrench's mask showed two circles impersonating shocked eyes

~DedSec~

'Dude, If that was my face-!'

He couldn't even finish his thought, the monster he was fighting gave him a good hit making him fall to the ground on all fours, a foot coming up into his ribs making him lay on his back. Johnny was now on top of him giving him blows from left and right

'Fuck this.'

Wrench put alot of strength in, grabbing the man on top of him and wrapping his legs around him to turn them over, he only got them both on their sides but Wrench was finally able to start delivering blows too, his attacker must've tired of that because he ended up trying to pry Wrench off with his hand at first resulting in Wrench finally being able to get on top giving Johnny the same treatment he gave him.

"That's my boy!" He heard Marcus cheer from the sidelines

Wrench could tell Johnny was loosing morale but so was he, before he knew it he was pushed off with a hand now wrapped around his throat, he now realized, he's shorter than Johnny, the back of his feet was lifted a little from the ground.

'Hell no.'

He didn't like that, especially not in front of his new p.o.i so he brought his right elbow down on the outstretched arm

"Fuck!" The man screamed before letting go

His glasses was far from gone now and the look in the man's eyes scared Wrench shitless, thankfully before his death came more people bum-rushed into his garage grabbing Johnny and freeing Nae.

'Shit.'

Wrench just sat on the ground as the crew was leaving out but not before Nae said something

"Can't wait for round 2." She gave a little smile leaving out

"Yo, you kicked ass, man." Marcus complimented helping his friend up

"Never thought I would be fighting over a girl."

"She worth it?" 

There was a brief pause before his mask displayed his slashes

"Hell yeah!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I figured Wrench could throw some hands and was actually kinda strong being that in the most recent dlc he punched a hole in a wall. Wrench just as crazy as Gat tbh, just haven't killed anyone.


	4. Video me

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The boys invade Naes privacy

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> voyeurism and unresolved sexual tension in this chapter
> 
> This is a short little chapter preparing for the next chapter

~Saints~

Nae was happy to be back home despite the fact Johnny was highly protective now, so much that he would sleep in her room sometimes now

"Gat, can you, you know, not sleep in my room tonight?"

"Nae, could you, you know, not ask what you know the answer to?"

She was sitting on her bed playing sims bustin out on her phone with an gba emulator, Johnny laying on her lap with his eyes closed but woke.

"I wanna sleep naked tonight."

"Okay?"

She looked down at Johnny, she used to be able to walk around carelessly in front of him but before they thought he died he had confessed to her, ever since then she hadn't even walked around in shorts around him. She loved Johnny with all her heart and even though she couldn't feel like that about him now it had hurt her to see the rejected look on his face.

Just to mess with him Nae started bouncing her legs making his head move, he didn't like it

"Why?"

"Im bored."

He sat up, took her phone and looked her in her eyes with his bare ones. Nae just looked into his dark eyes, childish glee on her face. After a little she giggled

"Can I sleep alone tonight?"

"Fine." His answer got him a hug from Nae

She let go of him to let him leave out, she got up to go take a shower.

~11:25 p.m~

"This is soooo good."

Nae was lying on her silk sheets, enjoying them against her bare skin, while laying there she stilled, her mind drifting back to the guy in the hat

"Marcus, huh. He's cute." Nae liked the guy

He was chill and seemed fun at the same time, he's a hacker meaning of course he's smart. Being in the nude and freshly shaved there on top of that, she felt it. Thinking about him excited her a bit but Nae.....was not a.....masturbater despite being a virgin.

"Damn it." She wanted to sleep nude tonight but she didn't want that to free flow so she had to put some bottoms on

As soon as she sat up she looked at her computer to see the red light for the webcam on...........

"AHHHHH!!!!!!!!" She quickly grabbed the blankets covering herself

~DedSec~

"Well shit, she alerted her guard dog."

Marcus and Wrench had gotten bored and decided to see what the saints do in their spare time, they wasn't expecting to get a full frontal view of Nae's.....show of excitement, they saw it but fun time was over. Wrench turned off the cam as soon as Gat came into view but it was too late, he too saw the light before it went off.

Marcus leaned against the wall the bed in his friends garage was against 

"We're dead."


	6. TO BATTLE!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The crew finally fight but a common enemy interrupts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So this chapter might bother some with the male on female fighting but its not like actual you know, it's a brawl, all in baby, Johnny's real name and an M.I.A child of mine appears

~The saints~ 

They had spied on Nae, that was a hell no from the crew so due to anger and a long overdue meet up Johnny had been trying to contact them but was not having any luck. They figured the people wouldn't be where they found Nae, had to give them credit, the fuckers are smart and Johnny's still sore jaw showed one of the leaders was strong despite his slim form. 

"Johnny and Shaun, it's fine." Nae had been watching these two search frantically for a way to have this "Meet up" with the hackers, shes tired just watching them "Nae, they spied on you in your private time. They violated your privacy!" Shaun was so pissed his face was an angry red. 

"Shit, we could just use the computers. Just talk in front of one, no doubt they'd catch it." 

But there was no need, the main monitor static and blacked out before displaying Johnny's rival or as Gat puts it "That masked bitch he's gonna fuck up"....he didn't like having a evenly matched guy against him.

"Hello, my angelic saints. How've you guys been?"

"Stop fuckin with us you little masked bitch, you know exactly what we want." Gat snapped 

" And what would that be, Ji-hoon?" 

"Fuck you." 

"Anyways, im here to grant your wish....or give you an op for it. There is an deserted parking lot, very big, we call it the "Car graveyard" people just dump shit there. We can meet there and ill send you dickwads the directions. Johnny, I can't wait to punch that handsome face again." Wrench signed off after flashing the smiling eyes emote. 

"I hate that bitch, I swear im gonna wring his scrawny ass neck." Gat growled 

Nae have never seen him this worked up which meant DedSec was a threat and he didn't like it. 

~DedSec~ 

"That was so scary." Wrench plopped down on the couch in the hideout The Guard dog (Johnny) looked furious, first guy that actually scared him and that power he showed the day the two of them threw blows upped the fear 

"Well, you better get some work in before tonight. You did put the time on the location right?" Marcus asked sitting next to Wrench 

"Yep, 12 am and what do you mean by work in?" "We have a punching bag." Sitara said gesturing towards Ray who just flipped her the finger in return 

"We get to see your girl face to face." Marcus stated casually leaning back Wrench snapped his head around, exclamation marks on his mask 

"Yeah, don't think I didn't notice, man." 

Wrench had to admit, while he did pay attention to the others he kept looking at Nae but thanks to his mask no one knew. He was excited for this little brawl they had coming. 

~The Saints~ 

They were at the spot, it was 12:15 am and DedSec hadn't showed up yet.

"I knew these bitches was setting us up." Johnny had been in a bratty mood all day 

"shush it, Gat. Like we've never been late." Nae was sitting on one of the dead cars, R.I.P 

"Yeah, but-" 

Nae just put her index finger to her lips with a pout receiving one in return.

They were talking among each other when

"Ow, son of a bitch." Shaun spun around in search of something 

"What happened?" The saints now on alert 

"Something hit the back of my head, felt like a big rock." He touched the spot that was targeted and looked at his fingers, there was a bit of blood on them 

"We drawing blood? Yall search for them." Nae sprinted off in one direction with Jannika Everyone else separated into groups, Nae had called Nika up for some extra help because their rivals were like cats, sneaky but smart. 

Kinzie and Matt stayed behind to keep tabs of the brawl, earpieces to keep in contact. Before Nae and Jannika separated too far from each other a hail of rocks were thrown at them, the agreement was no actual weapons, i.e guns, bats, brass knuckles, etc. 

"How the hell are they hiding?" Jannika started looking around spotting a possibility ,

before she could go she was tackled by a female Nika and the girl rolled with one another pulling the hair being that they kept trying to get out of each other grips. Nae went to try and pry the girl off but was grabbed 

"You should stay out of that." Marcus just held on to Nae, she struggled finally settling down for a few seconds to throw him off, then doing a jump in his arms making him let go in surprise After she was freed Nae sent a barrage of punched towards him, landing a couple of blows, he blocked and dodged the others but those two were enough to show she was in the gang for a reason.

~DedSec~ 

Marcus had forgotten he was fighting with gang members meaning they were equal opportunity, upon this realization he finally punched Nae, she didn't cower after she stumbled, just attacked again, giving him a kick to his side he wasn't expecting. When she went to give another he grabbed her leg and slung her small frame to one of the cars, her back hitting the side mirror causing it to break. Marcus didn't want to hurt the girl but her persistence was so outstanding he didn't think on it too long, he was jumped on with fists connecting with his cheeks, so hard one actually busted his bottom lip, nothing that couldn't completely heal but right now, the blood was dripping.

Marcus fought to push his attacker off but realized this one was 2x bigger than the first. 

~The Saints~

Nae wanted to get back at Marcus but Shaun had got to him before she could, while the two guys and girls fought Nae was pulled to the side and thrown onto a car, she looked at the hands that pinned her's, tattoos. 

"Missed me?" Wrench's robotic voice sounded Nae just gave a angered face and fought against his hole, the throw had left her a little weak being that she had the air knocked from her. 

Wrench already fine with fighting her back handed her making her fight back with her one free hand, she grabbed his mask and pulled at it roughly, her response actually hurt her......emotionally for he let out a grunt and grabbed her hand immediately giving her blows from left and right, her head snapping with the punches. Nae expected another blow but it never came, she looked up to see him hesitating, like he blacked out when she pulled at his mask, looks like he was back. 

He grabbed bikini like top straps, and pulled throwing her to the ground but snapping them in the process, Nae's right arm flew to cover herself but she didn't seem shameful or embarrassed, just pissed. She threw her cares out and charged Wrench, giving him a kick with her stiletto boots to his stomach and pulling at his mask, she wanted to hit bare face. 

Nae was yanking at the mask now, both of them getting angrier and angrier, Wrench grabbed her hair and pulled to make her loosen her grip on his shield. When she finally let got he pushed her face making her lose balance and fall on her behind following not to long after to give her some rage filled punches. Nae had rolled them onto their sides with some time, she brought her knee to his stomach pushing while still pulling at his mask until he was yanked from her. 

~DedSec~

One, two, three, the hits were endless and relentless, the big guy didn't like the sight he came across, the hits making wrench come back from his blackout made him see it. Nae was bare up top with a red blood filled eye and bruises forming around her face, her already somewhat chubby cheeks swollen up more. 

Yeah, that was one hell of a sight to run past and Wrench hated it himself, he'd beat his ass too but that didn't mean he wasn't going to defend himself. He mushed at Gat's face trying to at least somewhat push him away to have room so he could swing. The man was not letting up, Wrench went a little limp, the power behind the punches stronger than before but he messed up when he let him go, wrench using that to wrap a arm around his attacker's throat while his back was turned, not knowing his own strength Wrench caused Gat to actually somewhat struggle, his breathing getting heavier but Nae pulled at the restricting arm making him loose control of how much pressure to apply causing Johnny to be able to get free but he didn't get the punch he threw, it was dodged and he got one from Wrench instead, that one led to a hail of them. 

~The Saints~

The guy just like Johnny was stronger than the last time, looking over Nae saw Shaun over powering Marcus and Nika was on top of the girl.....Sitara she believes was the name. She saw flashing red and blue lights and alerted everyone, including the enemies "YOU GUYS!" Everyone stopped to look at what had her panicked, the police, the one thing both sides despised the most to the point they all helped each other up. 

"Dude, Nae can't be like that." Wrench told Johnny

"Yeah, like i dont know that robonerd."

"Here, she can use my vest, but we gotta go." Wrench Gave his black studded vest to Nae who looked at him in grateful surprise after she took it he pulled her with him

"The fuck you doin!?" Gat running behind them shortly after He got no answer, they all just continued to run, trying to find a hiding spot before the cops knew they were there and they were so close to them that they could be spotted at any moment. Gat Paused by a car pulling at the door to find it unlocked 

"You all look for cars to hop into." He was only loud enough for them to hear, everyone noded in agreement Him and Nae got into the one he found, Wrench and Shaun found one not too far away, Marcus and the other two girls got in one within the group area. Observing how many cops were there, they were definitely looking for the two crews.

"Nae, you okay?" They were in the back she was laying on him.....by force, she offered the floor but no. 

"Yeah, he really did a number on me." Taking into account her overall soreness "I noticed his weakness from that though." 

"Yeah, it's that fucking mask." 

"We could use that one day, get someone to find out where their hideout is and take it, make him compliant with us." 

Johnny just smiled. liking the pettiness nae was showing, it was more than usual knowing that mask is extremely important to the guy, it was like a cover up for something he didn't want others to see. The police were gone in about 15 minutes, out the car window Nae saw Marcus peep his head out the Van he was in to check, he gave a thumbs up resulting in everyone getting out of their chosen cars. Nae went to try and give Wrench his vest back.

"No, ill get it back later. We'll call it a draw for now." Though it was altered his voice had something in it "We'll meet again soon." With that him, Marcus and Sitara were on their way

~At the house~ 

Nae had washed the grime off of her and was now relaxing in her room, at her computer when a sudden message appeared on her screen, she opened it, she gave a pure smile, the note read

"Hey, im so sorry about what I did to you. I know we're rivals and all but.....ya know. Ill try and take it easy next match.- Wrench" The bottom of the page had a cute little gif of a small version of him seeming as though he was handing her flowers

"He's so strange." Nae put it simply before heading to bed but she was smiling regardless

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Me and Nae just love Wrench, such a cutie


End file.
